El número trece
by abygate69
Summary: Dicen que cuando pierdes a alguien pasas por varios estados psicológicos. Pero, ¿se podrían superar de la misma forma la pérdida de dos personas? One-shot, yaoi, crack pairing. Reto para Crack & Roll.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son única propiedad de Disney y Squarenix.

**Aviso:** Puede ser un Universo Alterno. El fic contiene lenguaje adulto (muchas palabras malsonantes) y se trata de un claim slash de tipo crack. Si no eres partícipe de éste tipo de fics, ya puedes darle al botoncito de "atrás" y buscar otra cosa acorde a tus gustos.

**El número trece**

_Negación._

Tenía fiebre. Su temperatura corporal había aumentado tanto que las gotas de sudor se agolpaban en la cara y el cuello, y la corbata había empezado a cortar el paso del aire. La aflojó tirando de ella con fuerza, y apoyó la frente en la pared del baño para que el frío de las baldosas calmara un poco su febril estado.

_Ha muerto._ Dos palabras que había estado oyendo repetidamente durante días, en ocasiones acompañadas de su nombre. De _sus_ nombres. "No puede ser", se repitió a sí mismo durante aquellos días, "No puede ser". Se sentía incapaz de asimilar aquella simple frase; era como si alguien hubiese hecho correr un rumor incierto que todo el mundo daba indudablemente por verídico. Casi como un triste cotilleo. Pero para él era una mentira, una burda obra teatral en la que los protagonistas eran los tres chicos.

_Sora ha muerto._

"No", se decía, "Roxas sólo ha huído".

Algún mecanismo en su cerebro cambiaba la muerte por una especie de huída, y aquello, de una forma u otra le aliviaba y le daba esperanza. Sí… tenía que ser eso. Sora había muerto, pero aquello no significaba que Roxas se fuera con él.

_Pero se ha ido. La muerte de tu amigo trae como consecuencia que Roxas desaparezca con él. _

Si el corazón de Sora deja de latir, su incorpóreo sufriría una muerte simbólica junto a su verdadero yo dado que, al fin y al cabo, no existe. ¿O sí?

- Una muerte simbólica.

_Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?_

- Sí…

_Ira._

Sí. Es sencillo: Sora muere, Roxas también. Pero, ¿debería hacerlo? ¿Debería culpar a su mejor amigo por llevarse a Roxas con él? ¿O tal vez sería más racional culpar al asesino de Sora, de Roxas? "El número I, Xemnas. "

Dibujó una triste y sarcástica sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué…? – Susurró.- ¿Por qué matar a uno de los que podían darte la llave a Kingdom Hearts?

¿Por qué, si ese era su único objetivo? Tendría que averiguarlo. Le sacaría a ese cabrón lo que buscaba antes de matarlo, antes de cobrarse su venganza y así amedrentar el dolor.

- Hijo de puta… - Murmuró.

Aún apoyado en la pared, y sin despegar la frente de ella, tomó impulso con el brazo derecho y estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la cerámica, que se hizo añicos y cayó al suelo. Notó un líquido caliente correr entre sus dedos, y al observar su mano vio unos profundos cortes en los nudillos, semi camuflados por la sangre que emanaba de ellos.

Buscó con las corvas algo donde dejarse caer y cogió una toalla pequeña para envolverse la mano. Se había manchado la camisa de sangre.

Empezó a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto. Si Roxas no hubiera sido un incorpóreo y ahora mismo estuviera sentado a su lado, sin intención alguna de consolarle si bien por apuro o bien por vergüenza. ¿Se sentiría mejor? Una disimulada afirmación en su mente lo hizo sentirse culpable. ¿Acaso no sentía la muerte de Sora, su mejor amigo? Se sintió egoísta. También quería a Sora.

_Pero no de la misma forma que a Roxas._

Eso era cierto. Pero lo que tampoco sabía era lo que Roxas había sentido por él. ¿Qué ocurría con Naminé? Ambos se gustaban, no cabía duda, pero aún así…

- Aún así no rechazaste el beso.- Volvió a murmurar, sonriendo amargamente.

"Te quedaste ahí, con el ceño fruncido, y te dejaste llevar". Aquel recuerdo le pareció divertido. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió su labio inferior, recordando el tacto de los labios de Roxas que tanto había ansiado.

_Fue difícil acercarse a él, ¿verdad? Pero por mucho que lo desees no podrás volver a hacerlo._

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y una voz cargada de tristeza y preocupación habló desde el otro lado de la madera.

- Riku… - Dijo Kairi. Tenía un ligero temblor en la voz, como si se estuviera tragando las lágrimas.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardó en responder.

- Estoy bien.- Contestó serenamente.

- Llevas ahí dentro casi una hora. Estaba preocupada.- Continuó la chica con cierto temor a molestarle.

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, pero se perdieron antes de ir al cerebro. No contestó. Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, un tintineo que provenía del pomo indicaba que la chica intentaba abrir la puerta, pero Riku no dio señal alguna de querer levantarse y ahorrarla trabajo. Sonó un "clac" cuando la horquilla rompió la pequeña pieza que sostenía el cerrojo, y Kairi abrió la puerta.

Encontró a Riku sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, con los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos y la mirada perdida en el suelo. El largo flequillo le cubría la cara y Kairi se acuclilló frente a él para verle mejor.

_Miedo._

- ¿Riku? – Susurró.

Una mano suave retiró el pelo del rostro de Riku, que por fin se atrevió a mirarla con expresión de angustia. Estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Riku respondió al abrazo y la estrechó aún más contra sí, con la esperanza de que el dolor se asfixiara entre los cuerpos de los dos amigos y se disipara.

El entierro había empezado y Kairi condujo a Riku hasta el nicho. Conmocionado y atontado, prácticamente se dejó arrastrar, y cuando llegaron sólo pudo fijarse en la tumba de piedra que en esos momentos contendría el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo y de Roxas, unidos en uno sólo con la apariencia de Sora.

_Sólo una vez…_

"Sólo te tuve una vez" Pensó con tristeza. "Sólo una vez y ni una más. Pero lo que más me jode fue lo poco que duró. Un día, reducido a un beso que duró pocos minutos"

Aquel pensamiento le provocaba angustia, impotencia… y miedo. Joder, no volvería a verle, no tendría otra oportunidad. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Si por él fuera, ahora mismo se arrojaba del primer acantilado de Islas Destino que encontrara. Pero no dejaría sola a Kairi, y tampoco a Naminé. No se había parado a pensar en que ellas también habían perdido a alguien a quien amaban.

_Pero Naminé también es un incorpóreo._

"¿Y qué?" Respondió Riku a la voz de su cabeza.

_¿Olvidas lo que te dijo Diz? Los incorpóreos no son más que una imagen, un cascarón vacío, no tienen corazón. Por lo tanto, no tienen sentimientos._

"¿Y qué hay de lo que Naminé siente por Roxas? Se ve destrozada, igual que Kairi."

_Simula estar destrozada. Lo que los incorpóreos manifiestan no son sentimientos reales, son reflejos de emociones que su antiguo corazón contenía._

Kairi, que aún sujetaba a Riku por el codo, deslizó los dedos por el antebrazo y agarró fuertemente su mano. Una voz chillona se hizo oír al lado de Riku, cerca de sus rodillas.

- Descansa en paz, elegido de la llave espada.- Declaró el rey Mickey con voz apagada.

Como si aquello fuera la sentencia final, Riku volvió a estallar en lágrimas, acompañado de el resto de sus amigos. Sus piernas flaquearon y Riku cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Las manos de Kairi agarraron sus hombros, intentando calmarle.

Pero él sólo gritó.

Gritó, intentando reducir su dolor y descargar parte de la impotencia que lo invadía.

_Aceptación._

Cuando minutos después Riku dejó de llorar, las manos de Kairi dejaron de ejercer presión y fueron sustituídas por unos dedos mucho más largos y fuertes. Giró la cabeza y distinguió unas botas negras y el extremo de un guardapolvo de piel.

- Voy contigo.- Dijo una voz.

- ¿Vas a traicionar a tu jefe? ¿A la Organización? – Preguntó Riku, incrédulo.

Axel rió sarcásticamente.

- Para mí la Organización ya se rompió hace tiempo.- Riku se incorporó y le observó atentamente.- Su nombre pierde valor si el número que la denomina desaparece.- Concluyó, susurrando más para sí mismo que para Riku.

_El número XIII, Roxas._

- ¿Por qué quieres ir?

Axel esbozó una sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado egoísta, ¿sabes? – Dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. -Él… era el único que me caía bien.

Riku mantuvo silencio y esperó a que Axel siguiera hablando.

- Tú te vengas de tu amigo y yo del mío. Matamos un pájaro de dos tiros. – Bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Serás capullo, Axel.- Gruñó Riku, enfadado. ¿Cómo cojones se sentía capaz de bromear en un momento así?

– Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto.- Concluyó Axel, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sus pies y desaparecía.

* * *


End file.
